Life With Logan
by layla.595
Summary: Rosie is an up and coming actress who literally stumbled into Logan's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is something I had posted a long time ago but took it down, let me know if you want me to continue putting this back up or if you don't like it whatever. You have something to day? Say it. I'm also considering putting some of my other old stories up so let me know what you think about that. **

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting**

I was on the red carpet for my first movie premiere. I had just gotten out of my limo and was now making my way towards the theatre. I saw the flashing of cameras ahead. I was slowly getting closer and starting to panic. I pulled my phone from my purse to call Jacob, he was my best friend, he knew me better than I knew myself and could always calm me down. There was a giant poster of my baby face, my green eyes sparkling, brown hair falling in unnatural loose curls. It was intimidating to say the least

He answered almost immediately and I told him why I was panicking as I moved as slow as possible towards the blinding lights flashing every second.

I panicked and spun around, all I wanted was to go home, get into my pjs and eat ice cream. I didn't notice the group of guys behind me until I ran into the middle of one of their chests, he looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I fell backwards onto my butt at the contact my phone flying towards the stranger. I gasped as the pain shot up my spine from my tailbone and I blushed as I noticed everyone staring at me.

The stranger's hand came down towards me offering his aid. I noticed that he had caught my phone and it was in his other hand. I put the phone to my ear and apologized to both Jacob and the stranger for the accident, explaining to my best friend what happened. He instructed me to give my phone to the stranger so I held it out.

"Uh he wants to talk to you." My tone sounded confused and I'm sure my face had a very confused expression.

He shrugged and took the phone from me, I noticed the stranger had three friends behind him who also reminded me of something but I couldn't for the life of me remember. They gave me weird looks and I blushed deeply again.

Its funny how one of Jacobs points to make me stay here was "There is bound to be cute guys somewhere go find them, you're a movie star now, go make the most of it." Right before I ran into the cute guy talking to him right now.

I watch him as he talked. He has big chocolate coloured eyes, a cute smile, dimples, awesome hair, a cute accent and his skin tone was a few shades darker than mine, well probably a lot, I'm most likely the whitest person in Hollywood.

I have no idea about his body because it's hidden behind the material of his suit.

His friends look good too but my eyes keep flickering back to the brunette in front of me.

"Uh hello. I guess, Logan, Mitchell" He smirked in my direction, maybe seeing the panic in my eyes. '_Oh gosh what is Jake saying to him?' _"Yeah kinda. Okay. Of course." His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me forward.

"Whoa, okay, um hi?" I stumbled against his body, my eyes widened and my hands were resting against his chest. '_Hmm so I'm guessing under those clothes he has an amazing body.'_

I glanced over his shoulder for like the 20th time since I ran into this guy trying to plan my escape. "Yeah she is." I glanced back up at him and noticed him looking down at me curiously. He smirked. "Yeah sure of course." With that his arm tightened around me like a boa constrictor. '_Well my escape might be a little more difficult now.'_

I leaned towards the ear my phone was pressed against. "Jacob what are you telling this guy? Why is he holding me? Can I come home yet?" My eyebrows furrowed something that always happens when I'm cranky or confused.

I couldn't hear the response so 'Logan', 'Funny that was always one of my favorite names', relayed the message "That's none of your business, to stop you from running away, not until all your work is done and I love you."

I took my phone back and huffed out my response. "Fine! I'll see you at home, love you too." At that last part Logan's eyebrows bunched together and something flashed in his eyes but it was gone before I could figure out what it was.

"So I take it your staying?" He smirked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." His smirk widened into a grin.

"Yeah so are you going to set me free? I'm meant to take pictures or something." The last part came out as a grumble. He could tell I wasn't happy about that.

"Yeah and you'll pose with us. Not until you are safely in your seat, best friends orders." Best friend came out as a kind of question, as if he was trying to figure out what we were to each other.

He kept his arm around my waist and was leading me towards the flashing lights. I tried to escape but his arm was wrapped too tightly around me. '_Well I'm not going anywhere_.' "So… who are you exactly?"

He gave me a funny look as if to say 'are you serious?' "Logan Mitchell." I shot him a look. "I'm in a band and a TV show with these three." He stopped talking and we posed for some photos, me in the middle and the two shorter guys next to me Logan's arm still tight around my body, the two taller guys were on the outsides.

'_I feel so short_!' "Cool and what TV show would that be?"

"Big Time Rush." He replied.

"Oh! I thought you looked familiar, my brother and I used to watch that all the time, you know, before I moved out here."

"Awesome, so where are you from exactly, I mean you sound kind of like English but not." He asked curiously as we found our seats.

"I'm from a town just south of Sydney, in Australia." I felt my cheeks growing red and heated as I realized how stupid I sounded, '_He probably knew where Sydney was, he's not an idiot! But then again some people don't.' _I tried to reassure myself and make my cheeks return to their normal colour. 'O_h thank gosh, the lights are coming down.'_

He chuckled lightly from the seat next to me probably seeing how embarrassed I was. The movie started and silence took over the theatre.

* * *

"Well that was the most horrible two hours of my life!" I exclaimed as I stood up from my seat.

"What are you talking about that was a great movie! You did an amazing job. Congrats." Logan told me with a smile.

"No it was terrible. I hate seeing myself up there like that!" That was the complete truth. I hated seeing myself onscreen the only time I ever watch my own performance is on my own so I can see what I did wrong, how I can improve, kind of like a footballer watching his game. The whole time I was critiquing my performance.

Some people came up to me telling me I did a fantastic job, I smiled and thanked them all. I didn't notice Logan had snuck up behind me. I thought I had lost him when I went to the bathroom. He grabbed my hand and I spun around in surprise. '_Damn'_ "Hey its over you said I'd be free after I was in my seat. Your job is done." He looked surprised. And then slightly disappointed.

"Oh, um I was just coming over to ask you if you wanted to go get ice cream. There's a small place around the corner we can go to." There was a hopeful glint in his eyes and they widened slightly.

'_Is he pouting? How the hell do I say no to that?' _"Sure, I love ice cream." I smiled at him. 'W_hat on earth am I saying? Shut up! You're meant to be going home, getting this junk off your face, this stupid dress off and into your pjs!'_

"Are you okay to walk? I mean your feet aren't hurting right? I know heals hurt sometimes, some girls never stop complaining about them." I lifted up the hem of my dress in response, revealing the sparkly flat sandals I had on, with a cheeky smile.

"I tend to not wear heals for that exact reason, if I have a choice I'd choose flats any day. But I'm more of a suffer in silence type anyway."

"Okay then, shall we?" He offered his arm and I smiled again.

"We shall." We headed towards the ice cream place, when we got there he held the door open for me. '_Wow a gentleman, who says chivalry is dead?'_ "Thanks"

He got us a cone each something for himself and rocky road for me. "Mmm this is amazing." He murmured quietly, he had his eyes shut and a serene expression on his face, it was adorable. He opened his eyes and noticed something behind me and ducked his head.

"What are you doing?" I turned around to see a group of six or seven teenage girls whispering and glancing over at us. "Umm, what's going on?"

"I thought maybe we could get away with this for one night but I guess not, our attire doesn't really help, I'm so sorry." He muttered.

"Its not your fault, so what do we do? I'm not used to this whole fan thing." I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well if they come over then we'll see what they want if not we can finish up then I'll take you home."

"Okay cool. Are they coming?"

"Yeah, hey hey hey, calm down okay they are only teenagers." He tried to soothe me. '_Great! Just great! He must've seen the panic in my eyes. I hate being such an open book.'_

"Uh excuse me, um hi. Are you Logan?" He just smiled and nodded. "Um do you think we could maybe get a photo or autograph?"

"Yeah, sure, of course." He looked to me and asked if I'd hold his ice cream, I nodded. I took it from him and our hands brushed, he smirked.

He took a few photos with each of the girls and then all of them in a group. He signed something for each of them and glanced over at me, I smiled and licked an ice cream. It tasted different to before and I realized it was his. The girls asked him one last question and he said something I couldn't hear.

He sat back down and took his ice cream from me. "So does it taste good?"

"Hmm?"

"My ice cream."

"Huh. Oh yeah um sorry I was kind of distracted. What flavor is that anyway? You're amazing with them, you know." He smiled, his dimples deepened and it was the most adorable thing ever. "So what did they ask you?"

"It's their birthday special, it's my favorite. Uh they asked me about my love life." He admitted, his tone was almost embarrassed.

"How do you respond to that? I've always worried about that." I told him honestly.

"I told them that I was single right now. Then they, uh, kinda asked about you, so I told them they would find out in due time." I was shocked, he implied to fans there was something going on between us, the whole world would find out before long. "Hey how about we get out of here?"

"Er yeah sure." He led me back to the theatre and we went to his car, he opened the passenger door for me before getting into the drivers side and starting the car.

"So where exactly do you live?" I told him my address and he was in my driveway before long. He got out and opened my door before I even had a chance to get out myself. I smiled as sweetly as possible and we walked to my door.

"Um would you like to come in?"

"Sure." We went inside and I led him into the living room.

"Would you mind if I got changed?" I asked. He motioned me to go and I went to my bedroom taking off my dress and sparkly sandals before putting on my sleep shorts and tank top. I came back out to the living room to find Jacob and Logan on the couch talking. '_Oh no! I have to stop this!'_ "Hey um, so what's going on?" They both turned around to see me standing behind the couch. I jumped over the back and flopped down between them. "Hey! Lets watch a movie."

"I thought you wanted to know what was going on? You always what to know what you missed." I looked at Jacob with shock written all over my face.

"Yeah sure when you're talking to the girls. But this time I think its safer not to know." I shook my head and slapped their legs, which were next to me before getting up. "So what do you want to watch?"

Jacob being the evil best friend he is suggested a horror movie and went to get it out of his section of the DVD cabinet, while I protested Logan agreed saying something about loving horror movies. Unfortunately it being two against one they got their way. I pouted but went to the kitchen to make popcorn knowing I wouldn't eat it but Jacob would and Logan probably would too. '_Seriously boys are like bottomless pits. I don't understand how they can eat so much and not gain any weight.'_

I sat back on the couch and put the bowl on the coffee table in front of us. I pulled my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around them. Jacob had the remote and pressed play. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over all of us. I pulled it up to under my chin so I could hide my face if I need to.

It wasn't long into the movie before I was screaming in terror. Jacob was laughing at me like always. Logan wrapped his arm around me trying to offer comfort. I hid my face behind him. His hand was rubbing soothing patterns into my back and I stopped shaking but kept my face hidden. Blocking the sounds of the movie out was hard but I managed and soon fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

I woke up on the couch and not knowing why I was there. I felt something warm move around me and didn't think much of it seeing as how I fell asleep next to Jacob often. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down only now noticing I was laying on top of someone.

I grabbed my glasses off the coffee table then reached for my phone next to where they were not looking at all the notifications on the lock screen instead opening it up and going to twitter. I had some mentions from people I didn't know which I would read later, I found one with a photo attached.

Logan Henderson: who knew you could fall asleep during a horror movie? Below was a photo of me with closed eyes and my head on his shoulder, his face showed a smirk as he looked down at me.

"Jerk" I muttered.

"Whose a jerk?" I looked down and saw those big brown eyes looking up at me. '_I think I just melted a little.'_

"Who do you think?" I turned the phone around so he could see the screen. He took it from my hands and was looking at something. "Now the whole world is going to think something is up between us. Ugh that's probably what all those questions were about." I muttered the last bit to myself pushing myself up to go into the kitchen to make breakfast.

After making bacon and eggs for the three of us I put them on the dining table and went to wake Jacob. We came out to the dining room and found Logan sitting there waiting for us he still had my phone and was typing away. 'Oh great! What's he saying now? He better not post to the world that we are dating or something, its not like I'd be opposed to that its just that I'd really rather be asked on a date before the whole world thinks I'm dating someone. Mum will probably call soon asking what's going on. Jacob probably planned this.' I turned to glare at Jacob and opened my mouth to say something but the phone rang cutting me off. "Oh great! That's probably mum."

"Tell her I say hey!" I stuck my tongue out at the jerk.

"Hey mum, what's up? Jake says hey by the way."

"Hey baby, say hey back for me, so what's this I'm reading about you and a boy?" I groaned. 'O_f course!_' I signed "she says hey" to Jacob whilst she was talking.

"Ugh nothing I swear! If there was I'd tell you."

"He looks kind of familiar, what's he from? Was it that show you and your brother used to watch every day?" _'Geez how does she put that together and it took me ages?'_

"Yeah maman, you know you put that together way quicker than I did. I gotta go mamma my breakfast is getting cold. Love you talk soon."

"Love you too baby. Enjoy your breakfast." I hung the phone in its cradle and went back to my food. Glaring at the two other people eating.

They both laughed at my face and Logan handed my phone over to me. I took it and went back to twitter. I noticed "I" had replied to some of the people asking me questions, giving answers I would never say. "I" had also posted saying I was looking forward to going out tonight with a "special someone". I sent daggers at Logan before getting up and putting the rest of my food into the bin no longer hungry. I went to my room grabbing my gym bag as I went towards the door. Not caring if I was still in my pjs I grabbed my car keys and called over my shoulder "Going to the gym don't know when I'll be home."

As I was shutting the door I heard "So I'll pick you up at seven? Great see you tonight."

I went to the gym and found my trainer. "Lets do boxing today, yeah? Oh and I've got all day."

"Sure, you normally hate boxing, so what's up?"

"I take it you haven't been on twitter lately." Was all I said, not wanting to go into it.

* * *

After a whole day of boxing and various other exercises I went home and got into the bath letting the hot water relax my muscles.

Before long there was a knock at the front door. Jacob wasn't home for some reason so I had to quickly wrap myself in a towel and run to the door, I slipped because my feet were wet, and hit my head on the table near the door. "OW!" I yelled "Gosh that hurts!" I put my hand to my head and pulled it away after noticing the blood on my hand. I opened the door quickly knowing I was about to faint. There were black spots dancing in my vision.

"Hey, are you okay? You look really pale." He asked with concern written all over his face.

"Don't-" I felt myself falling forward. Falling into the blackness of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages its kind of been SUPER crazy here. Anyways i hope you enjoy, please review and all that jazz.**

**Chapter 2: The Hospital**

* * *

I woke up in a small room with white walls, a window facing the city, a small TV mounted on the opposite wall, a door which I assumed led to a bathroom, various monitors and a few chairs, one with a sleeping figure in it. I had an IV in my arm and something stuck on my finger, _'A heart monitor, I think'_. I looked to Jacob asleep in the hard chair next to my bed. '_Why didn't he just get in my bed? That has got to be uncomfortable and we have shared a bed before.'_

I watched some cartoons on the TV while waiting for Jacob to wake up. It didn't take long before he awoke. "Hey Sleepy! What's going on?"

"Hey when did you wake up?" He was still a little groggy and his voice had that sleepiness that is just too cute.

"Only like 15 minutes ago. Um, so what am I doing in here anyways? And when can I leave?" I asked, it had been killing me not knowing what I was doing here but I figured he hadn't had much sleep so I would let him rest.

"Why didn't you wake me? You fainted, Logan came to pick you up and you fell right into his arms, not to mention that nasty gash on the back of your head, no ones really sure about that since you were alone when that happened, I mean Logan said he heard you cry out in pain and then you opened the door and fainted. Shocked him a bit. Did you eat anything yesterday? You were at the gym for a long time. They want to keep you overnight again just to make sure you're okay."

'_I swear sometimes I think that boy can read my mind.'_ I opened my mouth to answer his question but I was cut off my music.  
"I'm lookin' at you,  
You're lookin' at me,  
Something about you has got me goin' crazy.  
What should I do?  
What can I say?  
She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing"

"What the hell is that? Where is it coming from?" Jacob held up my handbag to answer my question and pulled out my phone and handed it to me. 'Where did that come from?'

LOGAN was flashing up on my screen. '_How did he have my number? How did I have his?' "_Hello_?"  
_  
"Oh hey! How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I wasn't expecting to get you." '_Aww he sounds worried how sweet.'_

"I don't really know. Umm entertainment would be nice. So you called me and expected me to not answer, why? What did you expect?"

"What do you mean you don't know? I'm at work right now but as soon as I'm done I can come visit and entertain you. I expected to go through to voicemail, since you are in a hospital and aren't meant to have phones on at all you know."  
'_Man this is way too many questions, my head hurts.'_

"Can we do like one question at a time please? Its hurting my head! I don't know my head hurts and I have a needle in my arm, thank gosh I was out for that, and I'm all confused so I don't know. You don't have to do that. Then why bother call at all?" I heard a chuckle so I turned my head and glanced at Jacob he had a grin on his face so I mouthed 'What?' he just shook his head and signed 'Later' I shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Call the nurse in she'll give you painkillers, you don't like needles? I'll explain what I know when I come around, and yes I am coming don't fight me cause its happening is there anything you want me to bring? I called just so you knew I was thinking of you, I wanted to make sure you're okay." I let out an Awww and I heard a chuckle on the other end.

"Detest them, which is horrible because I have to have one at least every six months." Jacob rolled his eyes at me and my childishness. "Nah its okay I'll just send Jacob home and he can grab my laptop for me. Cant you cupcake?" I widened my eyes, made them tear up a little and stuck out my bottom lip, something I knew he couldn't resist. 'Yeah, sure, of course, I'll be back soon. I love you.' He signed to me I held up my hand in the international sign for I love you. "That's really sweet Logan! Who else is there by the way? I heard someone laugh at you."

"I'm at the studio with the guys and they are just being stupid. I have get back to work but I'll see you soon."

"Yeah sure, bye." I hung up. '_Great now I have no entertainment, guess I could call in the nurse maybe she can knock me out, that might cure the boredom.'_ I pressed the call button and the nurse came in, she injected something into my IV telling me something about not fighting the drowsiness.

* * *

I woke up to Logan singing along to some music thing he found on the TV sitting on the end of my bed. I kicked him lightly in the back to get his attention. He spun around and smiled at me. "Hey how ya feeling?"

"Better than before! You can actually sing, I'm impressed!" I put on a surprised tone

"I didn't know you were awake, wait you didn't think I could sing?" Hurt flashed across his face.

"Well you never know these days with whatever they do to some singers voices, I bet they could even make me sound good." I said playfully. He laughed that off, feeling better. "So you said you would entertain me how did you plan on doing that?"

He gave me a devilish grin. "Hmm well I was thinking I could start like this." He moved to lie next to me and moved his face closer to mine. His hand was on my cheek guiding me closer.

A knock interrupted him and he let his head drop onto the pillow, a frown on his face. I looked up to see Jacob standing in the door with my laptop and the three guys Logan was with yesterday. They all came in and sat in various chairs. Jake put my laptop on the little table next to my bed. I signed thank you and he smiled back.

"So I guess I should introduce you to the guys officially. That's James." He pointed to a good-looking brunette with tan skin and soft brown eyes, his smile was stunning. He was pretty and he seemed to know it. "Kendall." He pointed out a blonde with dark eyebrows, he had a dimple in his left cheek, and a pretty smile. "And that is Carlos." The Latino was cute with a nice smile brown eyes and dark hair, he was a little bit shorter than Logan. "And this is Rose and Jacob."

I gave a little wave and they all replied with "Hey."

Carlos looked around the room before finding what he was searching for. He put a vase of flowers on the small dresser under the TV. James leaned backwards over the chair and handed him a stuffed dog to put over there too. I noticed there was another vase and stuffed animal already there. '_Hmm I didn't notice that before, they are really pretty.' K_endall spoke up then "Oh uh we brought you some flowers and little George."

I smiled "Thanks." I glanced over at Jacob a questioning look on my face. He shook his head knowing I was asking about the lilies and the puppy. He gave a pointed look to Logan. I Ahhed in understanding. The boys were talking about something so they didn't notice.

Everyone stayed for about two hours before they needed sleep. Jacob left saying he'd be back to pick me up tomorrow and if I needed anything to call him. I nodded and kissed his cheek. Carlos was like a ball of energy, he couldn't sit still for very long, bouncing in his seat. James and Kendall were funny and had me laughing almost the entire time.

Logan was the only person left in the room still sitting next to me on the uncomfortable bed. I had told him to leave and get a good nights rest but he refused to leave my side. I figured I wouldn't win this argument so I gave up.

"Can you pass me my laptop please?" I asked after he settled himself on my bed. He handed it to me and changed the channel on the TV looking for something interesting. I guess he found it when he settled on some sport channel watching whatever game was on.

I started up my computer and checked my emails, I was always getting various scripts to look at so I could audition for some up and coming TV show or movie. I had a few to go through but I figured I could look over them tomorrow. I had an email from a friend I went to high school with:

**From: Ebony  
To: Rosieeeee  
Subject: UMM BITCH WHAT IS GOING ON?**

Dude how are you with Logan Effing Henderson and I don't know? Do I have to fly out there and kick your ass? WHAT THE CHUCK!  
GET BACK TO ME IMMEDIATELY!

Love Eb :)  
Xx

I clicked on the link that came up and found some gossip site.

BTR boy Logan Henderson and Aussie sweetheart Rose Smith have been spotted getting a bit close lately. It's reported he took her to the hospital when she fainted and has only left her side when he has to.  
Take a look at the pics below and tell us what you think, do you think this is just Logan being Logan having a onetime thing or are they dating?

I gasped when I saw the photos. There was one where Logan was holding me against his body to keep me from running at the premiere, another of the group and I where his arm was wrapped tightly around my waist his lips at my ear, one of us at the ice cream parlor our hands touching and us leaning in to talk to each other, one of us entering my house, the photo he posted to twitter and one of him leaving the next morning looking slightly rumpled, which they made sure to note.

He sent me a funny look as my eyes grew wider but went back to his game. When I was tying a reply furiously he looked at what was going on.

**From: Rosie  
To: Ebonyyyyyy  
Subject: Re: UMM BITCH WHAT IS GOING ON?**

I literally met him yesterday! No stay there I'll be visiting soon anyway! Promise I haven't done anything worth you beating me for information.  
I'll talk to you soon  
Love you O:-)  
Xx  
  
I clicked send and looked over to Logan, his face was full of curiosity. I swapped back to the website and handed my laptop to him. He smirked when he read what they said, he glanced over at me and winked I scowled back. "Why are you so proud?" I demanded, I was very frustrated.

"They think I can score someone as beautiful as you." I smiled at the compliment but I was still frustrated.

"But the whole world thinks I'm either dating you or we had a one night stand and neither of those is true! Oh shoot!" I pressed the call button and a nurse came in within a minute. "Um hi, so I was out of it last night and I couldn't take my tablets, do you have the pill?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course what one are you on?"

"Norimin 1." I replied automatically.

"I'll be right back with that."

The nurse came back in I swallowed the pills with ease then took a drink of water.

"Is there anything else you want to ask before I fall asleep?" He was looking at me head tilted slightly.

"Will you go on a date with me? One where you don't faint when I pick you up." I could tell I was blushing.

"Uh sure. Where would we go? What would we do?" I though for a second about what just happened. '_Well I certainly wasn't expecting that! I was thinking he would've wanted to know more about my crazy family or something not ask me on a date. Gosh he's so cute!' "_Oh yeah, what happened last night, I don't exactly remember." I gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened before you opened the door but; I knocked and there was no answer so I knocked louder then I heard footsteps running I assume you slipped or something because when you opened the door you were holding your hand to your head then pulled it away and it was covered in blood I asked if you were okay and you said "don't" then fell forward I caught you put you in my car and drove you here. I called Jacob on your phone told him what happened and he brought some clothes for you which is why your in your pjs."

"How did I get into the pjs and what was I wearing when I answered the door?" I was so confused.

"I think Jacob or one of the nurses did that I was in the hall, I thought it'd be best if I didn't see you naked without your permission. You were kind of in a towel. You looked great! Well aside from the being pale and bloody and then fainting part."

'_Okay, note to self always answer the door wearing clothes. I'm surprised the paparazzi didn't get photos of him carrying me in a towel.'_ "Well thanks" I smiled.

"Anytime." My eyes started to droop and he chuckled, "Sleep, you'll get better quicker." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I woke up alone in the morning a piece of paper on the table next to my bed written in unfamiliar writing.

**_Had to go to the studio early this morning. I'll text you the details for our date, don't worry you'll love it and if you don't I'll owe you big.  
I'll talk to you later.  
Be safe,  
Logan xx._**

I called in the nurse and asked when I could be released and she said as soon as Jacob came to release me. I called him and he was there within five minutes. I was released and got home, I went to go bathe because I felt dirty.

I received a text from Logan telling me to dress casual and he would pick me up at 6:30 I replied asking what we were doing but he said it was a surprise and wouldn't give anything away. It was already 6 and I was dressed in my favorite jeans that hugged my body perfectly and a layered tank top with a purple zip up hoodie over the top I looked pretty good. I grabbed my favorite pair of chucks that were bright blue and put them by the door.


End file.
